Rules of the Contest
Organizing a Country * You must organize 2 Countries * If you are the 1st, 2nd, & 3rd Placer of the previous edition, you can organize 3 countries. However, if the person who organizes 2 countries and is part of the top 3, the 4th, 5th or 6th placer would get a chance to take that spot * It can be a City/Territory/Region, it must be approved by the Steering Group Sending songs * The Song can be in the country's native language, local dialect, or a foreign language * The songs need to be from different regions. * The Artist must be at the age of 16 and older (Groups that are different age, even below 16 can join.) * There is no age limit for the song The song could be from the 1950s or the current year. * The songs from other competitions are allowed, such as the ABU TV Festival, ABU Radio Festival, Türkvizyon, Euro Pop Contest and Volcavision. * No Eurovision, Junior Eurovision, & the Eurovision Asia Song Contest songs are allowed. However, they are only allowed as the interval act. The only exception is when somebody represent theirself. * Songs from national selections are allowed. * Songs from other competitions, such as: ABU TV Festival, ABU Radio Festival, Volcavision, Euro Pop Contest, Türkvizyon. As long you have the YouTube link for that one song you want to participate with. * Disc Jockey and Cover songs are not allowed in the Song Contest. (However there can be made an exception with the reference group. Or the song could be a song from the old EAV.) * You are also allowed to represent with a song from yourself. * You need to confirm with sending the YouTube link to the artist, the region/country that you want to participate, and the name of song and artist. * The regions what can participate can only be changed by the Steering Group (organizers of the contest) * Micronations and fictional states are allowed to participate. micronations and fictional states have to have either an artist you have a true friends or yourself. There also have to be a flag otherwise it cannot participate. * The song used to represent the country or region can't be used for the next 3 times participating the same country. * You can use a national pre-selection. The winning song of the national pre-selection can't be used next 3 times with that country. The other songs are allowed for the next edition. * The winning song need to represent the country automatically next edition. * Songs that are sung from the users themself get 12 points. This is due that the songs that are sended and sung by the users themself have spend much more time and effort than people who search for their songs. * The artist should be native from the country, living in the place, or commercily known in the country. * Songs may not have political content. * You can't vote for your own country. However if you have 2 countries. You can send maxinum of 5 points from your country to your other country. Like 5 points from Sápmi to the Netherlands.